


"Coffee"

by FrizzleFry



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunken Confessions, Dubious Consent, M/M, Max is 14, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleFry/pseuds/FrizzleFry
Summary: Max is drunk and decides that that is the best time to tell David how he feels about him.





	"Coffee"

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect the title to have any relevancy to the story.

“Fuck”  
The one word he felt was able to express all of the little things he felt when he stood in front of the counsellors cabin. The flush on his cheeks felt like it was burning, the world around him spinning, his heart pounding. He wasn't really sure if this was the right course of actions, but if not now it would probably be never.  
“Being drunk is the perfect time to attempt to get emotional closure with anybody...according to a drunk person.” Even in his altered state of mind the irony in this line of thinking wasn't lost on him. However, he still felt like he had a point there, since now he was more or less willing to open up to David.

He wasn't exactly sure, what turn of specific events had led to his current state.  
He definitely knew that Erid was a stupid bitch for getting him drunk in the first place. You would think the daughter of two government agents would be more wary with underage drinking, but then again...it was Erid.  
But that was only on the short term. He has had feelings for David ever since the first summer he had spent at Camp Campbell, but they got weirder since then, to the point where he couldn't really make sense of them himself.

He hesitated for a moment before he knocked on the door. A shiver ran through his body as he heard footsteps.  
“Now or never...now or never,” he repeatedly mumbled to himself and stopped abruptly when the counsellor stood before him, barely awake.  
“Max? It's the middle of the night...what are you...?”  
“David!” he interrupted him. “You...you are just who I'm looking for. I wanna talk to you.”  
David had a perplexed look on his face.  
“Are you drunk?” he asked while stepping aside to let Max into the room, who stumbled over to the bed and sat down.  
“That's besides the point. I wanna talk to you.”  
“You are drunk. Why...who...look...can't this wait till tomorrow? I think you should get some-”  
“No”, Max interrupted him again. “There's something...you need to know, but...” He was silent for a moment. “I'm not really sure, how to talk about this.”

David silently looked at him for a moment. He had an idea where this might be going, but on the off chance that he was wrong, he didn't say anything to avoid an unnecessarily awkward conversation.  
Instead he turned around to his cupboard, took out a glass and on his way to the bed grabbed a bottle of water from his desk. He put the glass on his nightstand and poured the water into it.  
“Here...drink something. It'll help you sober up.” Then he sat down next to the boy on the bed, who reluctantly took a sip out off the glass.  
“You know.” He continued. “What ever it is...you can tell me.”

 

They were both silent, while Max was thinking of what he wanted to say. After about a minute he began to speak:  
“It's complicated...” he paused for a moment. “David?”  
“Yes?”  
“I...I don't know how to...I just wanted you to know...you are really important to me.”  
“Aww Max-”  
“Shut up!” He disrupted him. “The thing is...you are like a father to me...way more than my real dad...and...I want you to know that I...I want to tell you...I appreciate what you do and I...” He began to blush even more than when it was just mostly the alcohol.  
“I think about you a lot and at the beginning I kind of wished that you were my actual father...but...I can't believe I'm saying this...I think I might be...in love with you?”

Neither one said anything for a moment. Max looked away ashamed while David tried holding eye-contact.  
“That's what is weird, you know? Cause I still feel like you are a parental figure to me. Am I weird?”  
David was searching for the right words, not to say anything that might hurt the young boy.  
“Feelings are...complicated...especially at your age. But that doesn't make you weird.”  
“Do you love me?”  
“What?” That had caught him off guard.  
“Do you love me?” Max repeated his question.  
“I...of course, but...not in that way...” David stammered out “You are 14...”  
Max looked David directly in the face. Tears were welling up in his eyes.  
“David...I know, but this is really fucking me up...I want to be near you...I want to hug you, cuddle with you...I want to kiss you...god dammit I wanna fuck you!”  
Fuck! Did he really just say that? Now it was too late to turn back anyway, so he just shot the counsellor a glare signaling something between a “Say something!” and a “So what?!”.

David, however, was just dumfounded. If he wasn't blushing before, he definitely was now.  
“I...I...”, he stammered. “I'm not sure how to respond to that...”  
“Then don't...just...can I stay with you tonight?” Max asked.  
A moment of silence before he got an answer:  
“I don't know...but...you are still drunk, so...it might be better to be here in case something happens...”  
“Thanks”

 

Max was lying on a stretcher next to Davids bed, still awake, while the counsellor was already fast asleep.  
The silence of the night was buzzing in his ears like white noise and ever so often he could hear the sound of sheets rustling. His heart was still pounding deafeningly loud and he was still a bit hazy, when he stood up and looked at the sleeping man. The moonlight from the window fell on the bed, illuminating him, so he had a pretty good view.  
'Stupid, fucking...why did I say that?! Stupid impulsive brain...that's what you get for listening to a drunk person, drunk person...'  
He sat down on the bed and stroked Davids hair, careful not to wake him.  
Of course it was stupidly fluffy, even in this state.  
'Fuck...why do you have to make this so complicated? I'm only four years underage...what's four years anyway? I ain't gonna change that much...'

He was torn out of his thoughts when the sleeping man turned over towards him and immediately pulled his hand back. After he reassured himself that David was in fact still sleeping he let out a relieved sigh.  
However, something else had soon caught his attention. Max smirked when he noticed that David had a little situation, visibly pitching a tent through his sheets.  
'So...definitely not a Ken doll situation then, eh?'  
It was a weird feeling to see him like that...and it was most definitely not going to help him to get to sleep. His head was already swarming with ideas and fantasies.  
The man audibly moaning in his sleep ever so often didn't help.  
Max felt himself getting hard in his underwear but he was still debating if he actually wanted to masturbate to a sleeping David. Well...he wanted to, but he was trying to convince himself not to...for what ever arbitrary reason he could think off, but all of his attempts were for naught, when he heard him utter his name in his sleep.

 

'What?! No way! No Fucking way!' he thought to himself.  
This couldn't just have happened. His whole body froze for a moment at the realization and the last bit of his self control vanished. He was rock hard and he was going to get off, but instead of just masturbating he had a better idea.  
He climbed onto the sleeping man and gave him a small peck on the lips.  
'Still asleep...good,' he thought, as he started grinding his crotch on David's and a spark of pleasure ran through his body as soon as they touched, a wet spot forming on his boxers.  
'Fuck!' He let out a moan and swiftly covered his mouth with his hand.  
Still, he couldn't believe he was actually doing this.  
He started getting into a continuous rhythm every thrust followed by a pant, hopefully absorbed by his hand.  
David groaned at the stimulation in his sleep, also adding to the wet mess between them.

Soon, Max's movements became faster. He knew he wasn't going to last long. The heat of Davids dick against his own, even through the fabric was just too much.  
“M...Max?”  
His eyes shot open, shock running through his whole body.  
“Argh...David.” He came. Hearing David say his name had pushed him over the edge and he ejaculated into his boxers, smearing the mess into the sheets as he rode out his orgasm.  
“Max!”  
That had pulled him into reality. He realized what had just happened and he immediately froze.  
“I...uh...”, he stuttered, trying to find the courage to say something.  
“David I...”  
The camp counselor did his best to piece together everything that had just happened, when he noticed the warm liquid seeping through the sheets and the weight of the boy sitting on his crotch and let out a moan.  
“I...I want you to fuck me, David.”, Max blurted out after a while of stammering, deciding he didn't really have anything to lose now.  
“I want you inside me.”

Davids judgment was too fogged over with lust and a need for relief for him to reject that chance.  
“Max...” he let out somewhere between a groan and a moan, before he put his hand on the boys back and pulled him down into a kiss.  
Max was still rock hard and continued thrusting against David, the gooey mess making every movement more slippery, while the latter let his fingers wonder underneath his shirt, sending shivers down his spine.  
Soon he broke the kiss and sat himself upright on Davids lap, removing his shirt and discarding it onto the floor, before unbuttoning Davids pajama top and throwing it away too.

For a moment they just looked at each other. Max felt his dick twitch at the view of the man in front of him: The flush on Davids cheeks, the way his chest was heaving with every breath and his erection, straining against the fabric of his pajama pants, surrounded by a big and messy wet spot. And he was sure, he must have been a hell of a sight, too, looking at the way the man was eyeing him. Then Max took charge and leaned towards David, one hand digging into the skin of his back, starting to plant soft kisses on his neck and collarbone. Then he put his other hand onto his crotch and started kneading on the twitching flesh through his pants, a series of groans signifying that his actions were well appreciated.

He soon slipped his hand into the counsellors pants and took hold of the erection inside. Compared to his own it, of course, felt massive. David let out a long, drawn out moan at the touch that became a series of moans when Max started stroking him. At the same time he used his other hand to finally pull down those pesky pants and reveal the true glory inside. To say the least, he certainly wasn't disappointed with what he saw. He had seen grown up dicks in porn, but in a live environment it was something completely else. Awestruck, he wanted to know how big it really was, so he pulled down his boxers, threw them away and sat up in front of David, pressing their members against each other. A shiver ran through his whole body at the moment they touched. David was definitely dwarfing him in direct comparison. His 4.5 inches against, what would have to be at least 6, maybe more.

To his surprise David took action again and wrapped his hand around the both of their dicks, slowly stroking them, leading Max to squirm and moan in front of him. A soft smile was forming on the older males face.

Max pulled away when he felt that he was soon going to cum again.  
“I...this is amazing, don't get me wrong, but...I don't want to cum before we...you know...fuck.”  
David was silent for a moment before he responded.  
“You really wanna do this? I don't want to hurt you.”  
The boy nodded, a rush of excitement running through him, at the thought of actually being fucked by David.  
“Yes...I want you to fuck me and...I want you to cum inside of me.”

David thought for a moment before he nodded as well.  
“Ok...” He stood up and finally discarded his pants completely. He walked over to his desk and took a bottle of lube out of a drawer, before returning to the bed.  
“How do you want to...?” David asked.  
A small pause on both sides.  
“I wanna ride you...if that's ok?”  
“Uh...” David stammered. “Yeah...but...I need to prepare you first. Go...um...on all fours facing away from me.”  
Max complied, granting David a view on his butt for the first time, who couldn't help himself but admire the young camper, before he poured a bit of lube on his finger and slowly started to circle around the now exposed hole in front of him.

Max shivered at the cold touch, but quickly warmed up to the feeling. This wasn't new to him, but it was still the first time with another person.  
He gasped when he felt the finger push inside. It was bigger than his own, but easily manageable.  
He felt, however, that David had much more expertise when it came to this, when the tip of the finger brushed against his prostate almost instantly and started massaging the spot in a pattern of small circles, that drove him mad. He started squirming beneath David as he felt a second finger enter. This was how far he would usually go, and how far he could go without a little bit of pain.  
Still, the bigger fingers pushed him more and he felt the stretch starting to get a bit uncomfortable for a moment, before David continued his attack on the boys sweet spot, making him a quivering and moaning mess. After a few more minutes he felt the third finger being pushed into him and his moans became labored grunts. It hurt, but he wasn't going to let David know that. He just...had to get used to the feeling. Knowing that this was still not all made him both excited and anxious.

He didn't know how much time had passed since David had started stretching him open and working his fingers in and out of him, but he decided that he wanted to move on. He knew he wasn't really ready, but if he had to wait any longer, he'd go crazy.  
“David...I...ugh...I'm ready.”  
“You sure?”  
“Hgn...yes...” he answered in between grunts.  
Soon he felt the fingers exit him and saw David lying down on the bed. His cock rock hard and already covered in lube.  
“Ok.” David said. “But go slow.”

 

He still couldn't believe that this was actually happening as he was climbing on top of him and lining his hole up with the dick.  
He lowered himself and felt the tip push against his entrance. A jolt of electricity shot through his whole body. But, still, it wasn't inside yet. He applied more pressure and felt himself finally giving way to the intrusion. He stretched more than he could ever have imagined and it hurt. There was no denying it. He felt like he was torn apart and let out a pained yelp. He tried not to show it, but David had already noticed.  
“Do you wanna stop?” the man asked him, but he shook his head.  
“No...just gimme a sec.”  
Staying is this position without lowering himself any further proved taxing, however, and he wasn't really able to stop tensing up, which David seemed to notice, so he carefully sat up, laid his arms around the camper and pulled him against his chest, holding a significant amount of his weight.  
“Shh...relax. You can do this.” He told him and moved his hand lower cupping Max's cheeks, now holding basically all of his weight.

Max laid his arms around David, pulling tight against him.  
He could feel his dick brush against his stomach and also rubbing against David, leaving a sticky trail of precum, where ever it touched. That combined with the soothing aura the man seemed to emit helped him relax and the pain soon started to fade.  
It still stung, but it was bearable and the thought of the whole situation actually happening still exited the boy.  
“Thanks.” He whispered in between grunts and lowered himself further.

Davids hand acted like a buffer preventing him from going to fast and instead keeping a steady pace.  
There was really nothing else like this. Gravity slowly forcing the dick further and further inside, tearing him open deeper and deeper. It was still uncomfortable and it stung a bit, but David was worth it. The steady pressure against his prostate didn't exactly make it worse either.  
Then the intrusion reached a point that made him yelp out in pain again. He tried pushing further, but it was no use. Every time it just shot another impulse of pain through him. He felt a tear rolling down his face, when he heard Davids voice again.  
“Don't force it...you'll only hurt yourself. Just stay like this for a while...”  
And so he did...using the time to take everything in. David slowly breathing against his neck, his body heat pressed against him, inside of him, the fact that he still couldn't believe that this was happening...

Minutes passed and by now he felt comfortable with the intrusion inside of him, so he started lowering himself again and it worked.  
He let out a grunt as he pushed past the spot and his insides slowly gave way to the last inches.  
Then he started moving upwards again, the intrusion slowly leaving him, dragging against his prostate and the rim of his hole, until only the head remained inside, before he moved down again, a little bit faster this time and soon David bottomed out again.  
He started moving in a rhythm, his breathing becoming heavy at the permanent friction.

David started moaning with every thrust and it exited Max. He picked up the pace and actually felt him push upward every time he pushed down. The tip of his penis was still rubbing against the other males stomach, adding to the pleasure he felt.

It went on like this for a while. His grunts became high pitched moans and David started stroking Max's dick, when their hug became less tight due to the movement.  
After a while David began to speak:  
“I'll come soon. Should I-”  
But Max interrupted him:  
“Come inside me.”  
Davids moans got louder and louder, his thrusting erratic, as he got close to his orgasm and then it happened.  
He used both of his hands to grip the boys hips and pull him down as hard and fast as he could, before letting out a high pitched cry and shooting his load into Max.

Max felt the shock through his whole body as he was yanked onto the dick inside of him. Painful, but also ecstatic, like some part of him was breaking apart in the best way possible. Then he felt Davids cum shooting inside of him, the mans dick twitching with every batch and was pushed over the edge as well. Time stood still as he felt a wave of pleasure wash over him, stronger than everything, he had ever felt in his entire life.  
His whole body was spasming, clenching around the intrusion and shooting burst after burst of his load all over Davids torso and onto his face, while David was still unloading himself inside of him.

After they both had caught their breath Max began to move off of David and layed down next to him. He could feel the cum running out of him and his hole was still throbbing.  
“That was fucking amazing.”  
“I love you, Max” said David, while he las licking Max's cum of his lips.  
But instead of replying to the claim of love Max just leaned in for another passionate kiss.  
After they broke apart David pulled the blanket over the both of them. Max was snuggling up to him and soon drifted to sleep, followed by the counsellor.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it...please leave a review to let me know, what I can do better.
> 
> Also...coffee I guess.


End file.
